Couldn't Sleep
by marauderluverz
Summary: This is a series of one-shots from James' view. Taking you through his life on nights that he just couldn't sleep. Mostly fluff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Happiness

Happiness

I was eleven, I'd be leaving for Hogwarts in one week. I was excited and nervous, so maybe that's why I couldn't sleep. I glanced at my clock, it  
was 1:53 AM. I sighed. Deciding there was nothing else for me to do, I quietly crept out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to my parent's room. I  
leaned my head against the door and I could hear their quiet breathing. Quietly I opened the door, I knew I was supposed to knock but they

were asleep and I didn't want to wake them. Looking in I could see my mum facing away from my dad and his arms were wrapped around her

waist. She had a small smile on her face. It made me smile. They looked so happy, so in love. Normally, whenever I entered a room to find them  
kissing I would make gagging noises and tell them to "get a room", but I was glad they kissed when they thought no one was around. It meant  
they were still in love. I decided right then and there, that when I got married I wanted that. I wanted _happiness_ like that. Where I'd smile in my  
sleep, but I knew I'd have to be careful 'cause it was like Dad said, "If you blink you might miss her, so don't blink." I smiled as I crawled back

into bed. I'd have to remember not to blink.

Just in case.


	2. Chapter 2:Perfect

Perfect

I can't sleep … again. I wonder if I have a sleeping problem. Maybe I could ask Madame Pomfrey for one of those Draught of Dreamless Sleep potions. I walk down into the common room to see a lovely, red-haired girl lying on the couch. I approach her carefully, not sure, how she may react when startled. I sit down on the edge of the coffee table and notice that my dear Lily-flower has a book over her face. So as to prevent any chance of suffocation I feel the need to remove it. Lifting the book from her face, I gently brush back some of the eleven-year-old's beautiful hair. A small smile appears on her face. She says she doesn't like me but she does, I can tell. I swallow hard and gently brush her lips with the tips of my fingers. She just looks so _perfect. _I return to my sitting position on the table and watch, memorizing every inch of her face. Her  
eyes, her nose, her lips … I sigh. I can't help it. I think I'm in love with her, but I'm not sure yet. I hope I will be soon. I stand up suddenly; I know what I will do! I'll ask her out. She shifts in her sleep and moans in waking. Fear floods through me, I run. Watching from the stairs, I see her sit up and look around. "Hello?" she asks, "Is anyone there?" I keep quiet. When she has left the room, I let out a sigh of relief and re-enter the room. I notice her book on the floor and pick it up. Pride and Prejudice. I sit down and begin to read. If my Lily-flower likes the book then I will read it. By morning, I am done and I completely sympathize with Mr. Darcy. How hard it must be to be turned down by a girl for marriage twice.

I'd never waste that much time on a girl.

A/N: HI thanx for reading. I hope you liked it even though it's kinda short they are basicly drabble I guess but I had fun writing them. The next one will be about James during 7th year. Until then.


	3. Chapter 3:Marriage

Marriage

I was lying in bed, eyes open, suffering from insomnia. Only a week left at Hogwarts ad I couldn't sleep. You'd think that maybe it was because it was the end of my seventh year; that I'd soon be leaving Hogwarts forever and be forced into the real world, but no. The reason was simple and could be described in one word, _marriage_. The ring that I had bought for Lily was in the pocket of my pajama pants. Yes, an odd place to keep and engagement ring, but I carried it with me at all times. You see, I was in search of the perfect moment to propose and when it came, I wanted to be prepared. I'd finally decided that I would propose the next day and so, I couldn't sleep. I let out a frustrated cry and got up, pulling on my robe, I left the dormitory. Maybe I could sleep downstairs, I thought, or possibly get a snack from the kitchens. When I entered the common room, I saw the most beautiful sight I could imagine. My darling girlfriend was sitting at a table asleep, her head resting atop a book. I walked over to her and gently pried the book from under her head. Marking her place, I looked at the cover and smiled, "Pride and Prejudice," I read quietly. She must really have loved that book. I replaced her book on the table with her place marked and sat down in the chair opposite her. Resting my head on my arms, I watched. Secretly, I wondered if she had any idea, how much I loved her.  
"What is it with you and watching people sleep?" she asked suddenly.  
I let out a small cream and tumbled backwards out of my chair.  
"Lily!" I cried out as she began to laugh. I quickly got up and righted my chair. "I thought you were asleep," I muttered.  
She smiled, "Well, I guess you thought wrong. Are you okay?" she asked now looking concerned.  
"No," I said smirking slightly, "I have an injury right here." I pointed to my lips.  
She stood up and walked over to me, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she asked.  
I nodded and she obliged.  
Feeling her lips on mine I suddenly knew I had to do it now. I quickly pulled away from the kiss and lifted her up setting her on the table.  
"James," she said reproachfully.  
I put a finger to her lips, "No talking."  
I got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out the ring.  
"Lily," I took a breath, "Marry me," I said, holding out the ring.  
She giggled, "You're not even going to ask?"  
I cringed, "What I meant was-"  
"Yes."  
"Will you- Wait. Did you say 'yes'?"  
She nodded excitedly. I slipped the ring on her finger and before I knew it; I was up with her in my arms, kissing her. And somehow, I knew that I had finally obtained that perfectly, beautiful happiness I'd been looking for all along.

Yes!


	4. Chapter 4:Beautiful

Beautiful

I can't sleep. I've already gotten up quietly and snuck into the kitchen of our small apartment for a drink of water, but I still can't sleep. I now lay in my bed next to Lily. My wife sleeps peacefully. I watch as her chest slowly and rhythmically moves with her breathing, her red hair fanned gracefully around her head, her almond shaped eyes closed, a small smile playing on her lips. _Beautiful_. I smile and lean down to gently kiss her lips. When I pull away, I lightly reach forward and caress her cheek. Softly, I slip my hand under her shirt to her stomach. I love being able to feel the small bulge. I carefully wrap my arms around my love and pull her to me, wondering how on earth I ever got so lucky. "James," she murmurs quietly through sleep. "Sshhh," I whisper. She gently hums back to sleep. She's told me often not to watch her while she sleeps because she can tell and it keeps her from sleeping peacefully. All I can say is she seems peaceful right now.

I love you, Lily, and our unborn baby.

A/N: SO, plz tell me what you thought. sorry if its boring but I did warn you that it's mainly fluff. Only one more chapter. Hope you are enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5:Innocent

_A/N:Hi, everyone. I wanted to thank all my readers and especially my reviewers! This is the final chapter to the story. I hope you all have enjoyed. Plz leave a review, and check out my other stories. -marauderluverz_

Innocent

I had gotten out of bed to use the loo and now lying in my bed once again, I couldn't sleep. I looked over at the slumbering beauty beside me still oblivious as to how I managed to be lucky enough to have her. Kissing her forehead, I quietly climbed out of bed and walked from our bedroom to our son's room. I looked over the edge of the crib, in at my darling baby boy. He'd grown so much. I stroked back his ebony hair, unable to believe he was over a year old now. I hummed a small lullaby, and then frowned. Why was it every time I was so close to being happy - to forgetting – that I remembered? Remembered why we were in hiding, why we couldn't step out of doors, why my wife cried every night in fear for our child's life. Because of Him. Looking at my small son, I could not see why Voldemort would be after him. How could a one year old be a threat to such a powerful dark wizard? Harry was so small, so delicate, so … _innocent_. A tiny vulnerable baby, saying only a few words every now and then. He was a child and yet he was being hunted. The thought perplexed me. How could – my thoughts stopped at once. Had I heard a sound downstairs? I heard a crash downstairs and ran, after grabbing Harry from his crib, back to my room. Lily was awake, looking startled, already with wand in hand. I gave Harry to her and snatched up my own wand.

This would end tonight, one way or another.

No matter what.


End file.
